fight for this love
by onceuponacrazy
Summary: This is an idea i had for the mid-season finale. it literally wouldn't leave my head so i decided to scribble it down. apologies for any mistakes (Captain Swan)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note : this is just a mid-season 4 finale idea I had that will literally not leave my head. Therefore, I had to write it down A.S.A.P – sorry if it is badly written!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to OUAT or the Characters involved **

**Chapter 1- Emma (POV)**

"_Code blue, code blue! Somebody get Dr. Whale down here stat!"_

"_Miss Swan please, you can't come into the surgery. Please, go sit with your family"_

There was people talking her at both sides of her but Emma couldn't hear them, the only thing she could focus on was her devilishingly handsome pirate lying there and slowly turning blue.

_I'm the saviour, why didn't I save him? I can't lose him, not now! _

"Emma honey, you need to sit down and tell us what happened" she felt her mother guide her to the waiting seats where the rest of her family were sat. "At least tell us who did it" pleaded Snow.

Before Emma could even reply, Regina stood up and walked over to her mother, "who did it? Snow, we know who it was! It was that bitch the Snow Queen".

"What we need to know is what happened and what we can do to save Killian" David argued.

"Mom?!"

The sound of her heartbroken and confused son snapped Emma out of the trance she'd been in since she'd seen Whale wheeled Killian into Surgery. She turned to see her normally brave and strong almost teenager look terrified and almost if he could burst into tears. Exactly how Emma felt.

"Henry!" Regina scolded "I thought I told you to stay at Granny's with Roland until we'd sorted this out".

"But I couldn't, I left Roland there and ran straight here" Henry choked out as he walked towards Emma and hugged her "Mom, where's Killian? Wh-what happened?".

Emma could hear the heartbreak in his tone. Before she could answer, Emma swallowed back her tears.

"I'm sorry Kid, Killian and I was walking towards the docks when out of nowhere the Snow Queen appeared. She told me 'if I was really the saviour and the product of true love then I could save just about anything', then she turned to Killian an-and struck him right in the he-heart" Emma barely choked out the last sentence as her tear fell down her face like there was no tomorrow.

As soon as, she'd confessed what happened Henry hugged her tighter and burst out into heart shattering tears.

"Mom, we can't lose him!" Henry cried out

"I know Kid, I know" Emma sighed sadly into Henry.

Snow watched as her daughter comforted her grandson, whilst they waited for Whale to bring the news about Killian.

"There must be some sort of magic you can use to stop this!" David argued with Regina

"No, David! I wouldn't even know where to start, I didn't even know this type of magic existed till she got to Storybrooke" Regina cried.

"What about Rumpelstiltskin?" asked Robin.

"No, he won't help Killian. He hated him for years, there's no way he's going to save his life now" David sighed in frustration.

"Not even for his grandson?" interrupted Snow

As if a light bulb had switched on in each of their brains, the trio smiled towards Snow,

"I'll go call Gold" said Regina as she walked out of Emma and Henry's hearing distance.

_I'm going to save my little girl's broken heart_, Snow promised herself.

"Miss Swan?"

Emma looked up from her sleeping boy lying on her lap, to see none other than Mr Gold standing there.

"Gold? What are you doing here?" Emma asked, slightly confused,

"Regina rang me. I know myself and the pirate was never going to be the best of friends but, I've seen how he cares for my grandson and how much of a friend he was to my son. So, for them I'm willing to see how I can help in this dreadful situation".

"No catches?" Emma asked, with a glimmer of hope in her voice,

"No catches Dearie, I just want to make sure my grandson stays happy" Gold replied with every ounce of honesty.

"So you'll help us?" David asked

"Yes Prince, I will take a look at the patient once he arrives out of surgery" replied Gold as looked at David, Snow, Regina and Robin as they now joined.

They all turned and looked as Henry started to stir in his sleep.

"What's going on?" Henry asked Emma sleepily

"Well Kid, seems your grandpa as a soft spot" Emma smiled hopefully towards Gold "he's going to take a look at Killian when Whale comes back".

Henry's eyes widened in excitement and hope as he turned towards his paternal grandfather.

"Really? With no catches?" he asked Gold

Gold breathed out a chuckle at the surprise in his grandson's voice "Yes Henry, with no catches. It's a special deal that I only make when it benefits my family",

Henry smiled, stood up and hugged Gold.

"Thank you" he whispered.

Not even five minutes later Whale walked out with a sombre look on his face,

"Emma, I'm-I'm so sorry. The ice, the magic it was too quick we couldn't save him" apologized Whale.

"No, no, no, no, no, no" Emma cried out as she clung to her crying son

_No! She couldn't lose him, she hadn't even had the chance to tell him that she loved him!_

Emma turned towards her family and Gold

"Gold, please" Emma managed to choke out, as her parents stepped forward and hugged her and Henry.

"Okay, I will go and take a look" Gold smiled sadly.

Emma stood there clinging onto her parents and her baby, crying out her pain, Regina and Robin offered their condolences as Regina stood and squeezed Henry's hand for comfort.

"Well?" David asked Gold when he walked out of Killian's room "Can you do anything?"

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I can't" Gold confessed " the only thing that can save the pirate now is True Love's kiss, it's the most powerful magic of all" he said as he turned to Emma "Dearie, only you can save him".

"But, I-I-I-I-I" Emma couldn't even manage to form her own thoughts, never mind comprehend what Gold was telling her,

"Emma, have you told Hook that you love him?" Regina quizzed

"No, I was going to tell him tonight, that's why we were going to the docks" Emma managed to cry out

Regina and Snow looked at each other, stepped out of their significant other's hold and walked towards Emma as David went and hugged Henry tightly

They both held her hand as Regina said "Emma, you have to tell him right now, it's the only way you can break the curse. You're the saviour you can do it, you broke my curse. I know you can do it",

"She's right honey" confessed Snow "you can do this, we all know how you two feel about each other",

"But, I don't even know if he loves me back" Emma cried

Both women squeezed her hand tighter

"Seriously Emma, the man follows you around like a little lost puppy. Everyone in this whole town knows how he feels about you" Regina told her

"Emma, Killian climbed a bean stalk and risked his life before he even got to know you, he went back to Neverland, a place he swore he'd never return and he traded the one thing he counted as his home just so that he could bring you and Henry back" her mother told her sternly "you are my daughter, and I love you, but if you can't see that he loves you I need to teach you a few things".

Emma smiled at her mother, and looked at both women as she took in what they told her.

"Okay, I'm going to do it, I'm going to tell him" Emma said as she walked towards Henry and hugged him one last time before she went into face Killian, "Kid, I'm going to fix this. I'm the saviour right?"

"Yeah Mom you are, and I believe you can do this" Henry told her honestly,

"And so do I" her father said as he squeezed her shoulder.

The silence in Killian's room was deafening, Emma felt her heart crush into even more pieces as she saw him, her love, her pirate just lying there completely still,

She walked over to his bed side and seen the shade of blue he had turned

'_I'm going to kill that woman for taking you away from me, from Henry'_, Emma thought to herself.

As she leaned forward to kiss him on his pale pink lips, Emma whispered " I love you, Killian Jones. I have loved you for a very long time. Please, come back to me, please come back to our family".

Emma felt a rush of electricity surge through her as she looked down to see those beautiful sea blue eyes staring back up at her,

"Swan?" he asked as he sat up as he pulled her to him "what the bloody hell is going on? What am I doing in here?"

"You were cursed, you were dead, but I saved you" Emma confessed

"Because you love me?" Killian smiled as Emma nodded "Well Swan, guess what? I love you too"

Emma smiled as Killian pulled her in for another breath-taking kiss.

Just as they pulled a part the ground beneath them started to shake, they could hear the screams of the town from outside the window. Emma turned to see her family rush in with panicked looks on their faces.

What was going on? Emma turned and looked at Killian one last time before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thanks so much for the interest! Honestly, it's just a bit of dribble but I couldn't get it out of my head!**

**Chapter 2 – Emma's POV**

_Jeez my head hurts! Where the hell am I?_

"Emma? Sweetheart, you need to wake up".

_Was that my mother? What was she doing in Killian's hospital room?_

"Emma?!"

As Emma opened her eyes, and soon became so confused, why was she lying in a four poster bed with a view looking over the… _Enchanted Forest_?

_Oh crap!_

"Mom?!" Emma called for her mother, with a sense of hysteria in her voice

"Emma, oh thank God. I was starting to get worried" her mother cried

"Where are Dad and Henry? Wait! Where's Killian?" Emma could feel the tears starting to fall down her cheeks. "Mom, what the hell is going on?"

"Emma, honey you need to calm down. Your father and Henry are in the throne room trying to contact and find out where Regina is at and Killian… is, well sweetie I'm sorry but no one has seen him" her mother smiled sadly at Emma "we will find him Em-"

"No we won't" Emma interrupted her "he was barely awake from the surgery before we left Storybrooke, God only knows where he is". Emma was becoming hysterical again but she couldn't help it, she felt like her heart had been ripped out and crushed right in front of her.

_Killian where are you?_

"Look Emma, I know you're not always a fan of my optimism but honey I promise you just have to remain positive and together, this family will find Killian" Snow promised her "Now, let's go and find your father and your son".

Emma got out of bed and started walking down the never ending halls of her parent's castle

"So, I take it you guys fixed this place up the last time you were her, because it certainly did not look like this the last time I was here" Emma quizzed her mother

Snow burst out laughing at her daughter's question "Yeah we did, then again we did have Regina with us. You would be surprised what she can do when she waves that hand of hers"

Both of them laughed along as they walked towards her father and Henry

"Mom!" Henry shouted as he ran towards her " You should see this place, it's so cool" he grinned

Emma smiled at her son's excitement; he always did want to come over here. This must be like a dream come true for him.

'_Killian would have loved this'_ Emma thought sadly

"Hey, honey" her father greeted her "so, what do you think of where you were supposed to grow up?"

Emma smiled sadly "Yeah it's great, I just wish- I just wish Killian was here, he would have loved to see Henry over here" she said as she put an arm around her growing son

"I know, but don't worry, once we've sorted out Regina we'll start looking for Killian" her father promised

Emma smiled at him and turned to Henry

"Hey kid, let's go check this place out" she told him

Henry smiled and followed his mother out to the balcony.

**Snow POV**

Snow smiled as she watched her daughter and grandson walk off to explore.

As she handed baby Neal to David she asked "so have you been able to contact Regina?"

"Yes, well actually I'm waiting for her to send another Raven over but it appears she landed at the other side of the kingdom, near to" David cleared his throat to hide his amusement " near to Robin's… tents" he couldn't help it he burst out laughing

"Oh god, I can imagine her face. She will not be happy. I expect her to be here by the end of the day" Snow laughed at what her Step-Mother must be feeling right this moment,

Snow took Neal back and wandered towards his crib, she was glad at least one of her children might have a shot of growing up in the Enchanted Forest

"So what are we going to do about our heartbroken daughter?" David asked

"I have no idea, right now unless Killian walks through that door nothing is going to make her happy" Snow confessed

"I know I wasn't overly happy about her dating the Pirate but, he loves her and she loves him too. Even, Henry is upset at the fact we can't find him. In their own way they're a family" David said honestly

Just as Snow was about to reply to her husband a black Raven landed on the edge of the bay window that Snow and Charming were standing next to,

"Ahhh, well let's see what she wants" David said as he took the note from the raven "Okay, she asked us to send her a carriage and meet her in town. I'll take Henry with me, I imagine she has no idea he's here with us"

"Oh yeah, I suppose you're right" Snow thought out loud "while you're there… maybe as around, see if anyone has seen Killian. Charming we have to find him, for our little girl" Snow's tears were pricking at the back of eyes waiting to fall

**Emma POV**

Emma and Henry walked back into the throne room to see her parents, in what looked in a very serious conversation,

"Hey Henry, I'm going to meet Regina in town. I don't think she knows you're here with us so would you like to go and surprise her" David asked Henry

"Sure Gramps, that sounds cool" Henry replied then turned towards Emma "Mom would you be okay with that?"

Emma smiled "I think it's a good idea Kid, you've always wanted to know what it would be like to live here"

Just then another Raven appeared

"What the hell is that?" Emma asked her parents

"It's Regina's way of contacting us until she arrives" Snow replied "it appears she thinks having a ball tonight would be a good way of us celebrating being back here. I think it's a good idea"

"I agree. It's about time our grandson got to see what one of these looked like" David smiled at Henry "And" David said as he raised her eyebrows at Emma "I get to see my daughter at a ball and actually recognise her"

Emma giggled as she remembered hers and Killian's trip to the past. Then a wave of sadness hit her

"I'm sorry" she choked "I'm-I'm going to take a walk" she turned and smiled sadly towards Henry "say hi to Regina for me"

**Snow POV**

"Do you think my mom is going to be okay?" Henry asked his grandparents as he watched his mother walk away

"Honey, I have no idea. But, whilst you and you're grandfather are in town why don't you ask around? See if anyone has seen Killian?" Snow suggested

"Really? You think that would be a good idea Gramps?" Henry beamed as he looked towards David

"You know what, yeah I do? My daughter is going to be the happiest woman this lands ever seen" David smiled at Henry as Snow rose her eyebrows at him "next to you of course" David quickly added on as he pecked his wife on the cheek

"Okay, this is great! Once we find Killian, all our family will be perfect again and we can live happily ever after" Henry announced excitedly "I'm going to get our carriages sorted" Henry said he bounced out of the room

"Okay" David said as he turned back towards Snow "you take our daughter and prepare her for tonight, I will take our grandson and try and do the same!"

"Okay deal!" Snow said as she went to kiss her husband "good luck Charming, I'll see you soon"

"Me, good luck?" Charming huffed out a laugh "you're the one that has to deal with our darling beautiful yet stubborn daughter"

Snow could do nothing but smile at her husband as he walked out the room

As she picked up Neal out of his crib she whispered to him "come on then let's go find you're big sister and make her smile"

**Emma POV**

"Knock Knock, may we come in" Emma heard her mother on the other side of her, well her new bedroom door

Great what could my parents possibly want now?

"Hey, sure come on in" Emma said as she opened door, to her surprise there was only her mother and her little brother standing there "where's dad and Henry?"

"Your father took Henry into town to meet Regina and Robin… and I am going to help you prepare for tonight" her mother smiled at her hopefully

"Technically mom, this isn't my first royal-"

"Yes but" Snow interrupted Emma " last time, Rumpelstiltskin magically dressed you. This time, I'm going to help you get ready okay?"

Emma smiled at her mother and her desperation to be able to dress her daughter for a Royal ball

"Okay, I will let you help me get ready" Emma told her mother "so what's going to happen to this cutie when his parents, big sister and nephew are partying the night away" Emma asked as she went to get her brother out of her mother's arms

"Well, he has a night nurse that is going to look after him" Snow smiled at her two children together "So, fancy taking a walk so I can show you the ball room?" Snow asked her eldest

"Yeah, but you're not getting him back just yet" Emma smiled at her baby brother

'_I might as well distract myself with this cutie'_ Emma thought

**Snow POV**

Walking towards the ball room, Snow couldn't contain the grin that was spreading across her face

'_Finally, I get to see my daughter at a Royal ball or at least remember seeing her there'_

"So" Snow said as she opened the door "here you go Princess, here is the ball room" Snow smiled at her daughter

"Wow! This is amazing" Emma told her mother honestly as she handed Neal back to her "this room is huge, we're going to have a party in here? Do we know that many people?"

"Well, Regina probably sent Ravens to people in other Kingdoms" Snow told her "nobody says 'No' to the Evil Queen"

"But, she's not evil anymore" Emma replied to her mother, slightly confused

Snow laughed "Yes, but they don't know that. You'll see a lot of interesting people tonight; you might even get a few dances"

**Emma POV**

Another wave of heartbreak hit Emma, _dance? Killian? He was her dance partner; he should be here with her!_

"No" Emma said through her tears "I will be at the ball tonight but the only people I will be dancing with are my family"

"But" Snow started

"No Mom" Emma interrupted "Killian had my first Royal dance and he will have my last"

Snow walked over to her daughter and held her hand tightly "Emma, sweetheart I promise we will find him" her mother told her "now, why don't we go find you a dress, I'm sure your brother won't mind yet"

"Okay" Emma smiled sadly "but, I want to wear red. Killian always told me I looked '_most beautiful in red'_" Emma spoke that last bit in her best English accent

**Snow POV**

Snow smiled sadly as she watched her daughter walk ahead of her,

'_Come on Charming… find him!'_

"Hey mom you coming?" Emma asked her

"Yes, I'm right behind you" Snow replied as she caught up behind Emma

'_Finally, I get to dress my sweet girl for her first royal ball'_ Snow smiled to herself and walked with both her children towards Emma's room

**A/N: I promise next Chapter we'll get to find out where Killian is just bear with me ((((: **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally we get to find out where the devishingly handsome Pirate has been! This chapter is a short one but it's leading us up to the next chapter!**

**Chapter 3**

**Killian POV**

_Bloody hell, my head hurts! What is that noise? Where the hell is Swan?_

Killian opened his eyes and found he was staring at the rest of his crew and the old tavern they use to go to in the… Enchanted Forest

_Emma? Henry? Oh bloody hell how am I going to find them now?_

_Smee…_ he looked around the tavern, there he spotted his fickle first mate

"Smee" Killian screamed towards the man in the red hat

"C-Captain? What are you doing here? Why aren't you in the castle with Princess Emma?" Smee asked him, confused

"Emma? Wait she's here? How? What the hell is going on here Smee?" to say Killian was confused would be an understatement but his Swan was here somewhere and he was going to find her

"We're back Captain; the royals are having a ball this evening to welcome the Kingdom back. The Prince was looking for you up in town as he waited for the Queen. But, Captain I swear I had to no idea you were here in the tavern" Smee told Killian

"Henry?" Killian felt panic rising in his chance "Where's Henry?"

"Captain? When are we going to set sail?" another member of his crew asked him "I know the Jolly Roger is no longer here but we could easily take another one"

"Listen _mate_" Killian said harshly and turned towards his crew member and glared at him "we are not going anywhere, especially while my Swan is sat up in that castle wondering what the hell happened to me, am I understood?"

"But Captain-" the crew member started

"But Nothing" Killian shouted" I am going to find my fair lady and take it from there"

Killian dismissed the crew member and turned again towards Mr Smee

"But first Smee, you need to tell me exactly what you found out when you spoke to Dave" demanded Killian

"Yes of course Captain" agreed Smee "well; the Prince said that Princess Emma has been moping around the castle because she thinks you have disappeared. Even he looked sad when he was talking about you. Honestly, Captain I'd say you are dearly missed by the Royal family"

"So, where were they headed after that? Killian asked

"Well the Prince told me that as soon as the Queen got there they were headed back to the castle, in fact the Queen arrived just before I came back here"

_So I still have still have time to catch them? Brilliant! _

"That's great Smee!" Killian told his first mate "How long ago was that?"

"About 10 minutes ago Captain" Smee replied

_Damn! I'll never be able to catch up at this rate!_

"There's a lonely horse just tied up outside the tavern, I bet he could get to the Queen's private road in record time" Smee gave Killian a knowing smile

Killian smiled at the man "Well Smee" he said as he walked towards the door "I have a Royal carriage to hijack!"

'_There it is'_ Killian spotted the large carriage heading up the Queen's highway

"Come on boy" he told the horse and guided him down the hill "it's time to get Emma back"

'_It's show time Jones!'_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Our happy ending is in sight people!**

**Chapter 4 (in town)**

"Hey gramps? How long do you think my other mom is going to be?" Henry asked David

"No idea! We've been waiting here for the carriage to come back for about 10 minutes so it shouldn't be too long" David replied "Hey, why don't you go over there and ask the dwarves if they've seen Killian"

"Good idea" Henry shouted back as he walked towards Leroy

David turned towards a group of Pirates standing by the dock, he recognised the older man in the red hat

'_Smee, Killian's first mate! He's bound to know where he got too_

**Henry POV**

"Hey guys" Henry said as he approached the Dwarves

"Henry? What are you doing here? I thought if there was ever a curse you and your mother could out run it? Asked Doc

"We thought so too but we woke up in the castle this morning with my grandparents and uncle Neal" Henry smiled at the thought of his baby uncle, who just happened to be 12 years younger than him

"Wait… what about the Captain?" Sleepy asked through a yawn

"Well, that's what I was going to ask you" Henry said with a sad smile "have you seen him or heard anything about him since you got back here?"

"I'm sorry Kid, we haven't" replied Grumpy "but, we'll keep a look out for him. We know, how much he means to you and your mom"

Henry smiled at all seven of them "thanks guys, I'll see you all later at the ball"

As they said their good-bye's Henry headed to meet his grandfather

'_I promise Mom, we'll find Killian'_

**David POV**

David cleared his throat as he got closer to the pirates "Mr Smee, I was wondering if you could help me" he asked

"Your Highness? How-how could I possibly help you?" the man asked

"I need to know where your Captain is… Now"

"You mean he's not with you? Or with Princess Emma back in the other land? The man asked, confused

_Dammit Killian! Where the hell are you?_

"No, he seems to have disappeared" David confessed "Listen I need you to keep an eye for him. If you see him, tell him to head to the castle. Once Regina arrives I'll be heading back there"

"I'm sorry your Highness" a crew member interrupted him "but as soon as WE find the Captain we'll be heading out on the high seas"

'_Wow was he an idiot? Obviously this young member of Killian's crew had no idea what the Pirate would do for my daughter'_

"Actually sir" David said as he grabbed the young man by his throat, wow did this remind him of the early days with Killian "you WILL send him my way or at least tell him to get in touch and if you don't I will gut this entire crew like fish" David threatened

"Look, let's calm down" Smee said as he tried to defuse the situation "your Highness I promise that if I find the Captain I will send him your way. Although, I still believe that Hook is somewhere in the castle"

"Okay" David smiled as he dropped the crew member he'd had a hold of "I'll see you boys later"

'_Now… where's my grandson got to?'_

**(Back in town)**

Henry and David re-grouped by the market that was being re-built in the middle of town

"Any luck with the dwarves?" David asked

"No, they didn't even know me and mom were back, never mind Killian" Henry replied "what about the pirates?"

David grunted "they are useless! It's amazing how Killian put up with those idiots for 300 years"

Henry laughed at his grandfather "so what do we do now?"

"Well I guess we-" David started

But before he could finish his sentence the Royal carriage parked up in front of him

"Quick Henry, hide behind me" David smiled

Henry followed his grandfather's instructions and waited for his other mom to get out of the carriage

As she was getting out the carriage Regina asked "Charming what the hell is going on here? And why did you and Snow end up in the castle and I ended up... in the dirt!"

David just smirked at Regina whilst Robin replied "Sorry love"

"SURPRISE!" Henry shouted as he jumped out behind David

"Henry?" Regina asked, stood completely frozen in shock "what the hell are you doing here?"

She practically ran to hug him

"Mom it's okay I've been in the castle with my Mom" Henry hugged her back

"Wait? Emma's here too?" Regina turned back towards David "Charming, I have no idea what's going on here. Emma and Henry shouldn't even be here. It's a part of the fine print, the saviour and her son the thing I love most in the world are not supposed to follow us back here!"

"So, it's not a curse that brought us back here?" David asked

"Not one of mine" Regina replied and turned back to Henry "so your mom, Killian, Snow and baby Neal are back in the castle?"

Henry's eyes filled with the tears he'd been trying to hide from everyone

"Henry honey what is it?" Regina asked Henry concerned

"Killian" Henry choked out "He's missing. No one has seen him and my mom is walking around heartbroken it's like she isn't really here! Mom you have to help us!"

Regina just hugged Henry she had no idea what was going on with her family, _yes her family because no matter how dysfunctional it may be it was all they had, _but she was going to find out

"Henry, honey Roland is still in the carriage would you please go and sit with him until me and your grandpa are ready, I'm going to help you find the Pirate I promise you" she pleaded

"Okay" Henry smiled sadly

Regina, David and Robin watched Henry climb into the carriage and shut the door over

"The pirate is missing?!" Regina exclaimed "he could be anywhere in this Kingdom David!"

"I know! Do you think I don't know that? I have a heartbroken daughter moping around the castle and a grandson who probably feels like he's lost another father figure, so yes Regina I'm aware of the situation we're in" David barked back

"Okay, you two let's calm down" Robin stepped in before anything broke out "let's keep in mind that we have two young and probably confused boys in the carriage right next us"

"He's right" David agreed

"Okay, let's head back to the castle. I need to speak to Emma and Snow, I know how Emma is feeling so I know how to help her" Regina said

"You want to help Emma?" David asked her, confused at what she had just announced

"Yes, I know me and Emma have not had the strongest relationship in the past few months but I know how she feels, the loss of the person she loves" Regina admitted "And, like it or not Charming I'm the closest thing you're daughter has to grandmother" _God she HATED that word_

"Step" David corrected her

"That's not the point; the point is I'm going to help! David, you once said to me that we are family now and now we're back in the Enchanted Forest it's time to work together!" Regina told him

"So, now we've established the family tree can we take the boys and head to the castle?" asked Robin

Both Regina and David smiled at him

"Yes we can. I still have no idea what the hell I'm going to tell Emma but if you're willing to help Regina then" David pointed to the carriage "after you, your majesty"

Regina smiled at David "leave the girl talk to me Charming and you focus on making my son smile and find the Pirate!" she said as she turned to Robin "and you are going to help him!"

Robin and David burst out laughing as Regina climbed into the carriage.

**(Driving in the carriage along the Queen's highway)**

"So you're going to help my mom?" Henry asked Regina

"Yes, I am. I know how Emma feels, so I'm going to help her" Regina replied

"And you guys are going to help me find Killian?" he asked as he turned towards his grandfather and Robin

"Yes" they both said together. Henry smiled at his dysfunctional family

"I want to help find Killian! Can I help daddy?" Roland beamed

"Yes Roland, you can help Henry because you're a part of the Merry Men and that's what we do: help those in need" Robin told him

"Cool! I like Killian; he has a hook instead of a hand!" Roland announced

Roland's announcement caused the rest of the carriage to break out into laughter

"That is very noble of you Roland, to help out Princess Emma and Henry like this. You're a hero" David told the little boy

Roland beamed at David "Thank you. I like Princess Emma too, she's pretty!"

David laughed while Henry scrunched up his face _'gross my step-brother thinks my mom is pretty'_

"HAAAAAAAALT" they heard the carriage driver shout

"What the hell is going on?" Regina demanded

"Guard?" David shouted out of the window "what is going on out there?"

"There's a man on a horse standing in the middle of the road refusing to move, your Highness"

"Well make him move" Regina demanded

"We've tried your Majesty but he refuses"

"Wait here let me sort this" David argued

"I'm coming with you! Don't people know not to stand on my highway when I'm driving" Regina announced

"Fine" David agreed

'_Who could possible want to get in my way on the first day back in the Enchanted Forest?'_ Regina thought as she followed David towards the problem

Damn were they not expecting THIS as a distraction…

**A/N Guess who is waiting for them? (((((:**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: wow I am amazed at the response thank you so much! X**

**Chapter 5- (Killian POV)**

"Excuse me Sir, but you need to get out of the way. The Queen and the Prince are making their way to the castle" the guard told Killian

'_I know that idiot, why do you think I'm doing this in the first place'_ Killian thought as he rolled his eyes at the guard

"My apologies but I'm afraid I can't do that mate" Killian argued back

He watched the guard walk back to the carriage and talk to, he imagined, the Queen and the Prince. Then he saw the carriage door open, '_that's it Dave_ come _see what's causing the disruption'._

'_Oh fabulous, the Queen is joining him'_

"Excuse me! Could you possibly move out of our way, we have somewhere to be?" the Prince asked him

"If you don't, I'll be forced to remove you myself" Regina threatened

Killian laughed as he removed the hood that was hiding his face from the Royals

"Killian?!" the Prince said is absolute shock

"Oh My God! He's alive?" the Queen asked

"What do you mean I'm alive? Don't you people know my best skill is surviving?" Killian asked as he climbed down from the horse and walked towards them

Suddenly, the carriage door opened again

"Gramps, what's going on?"

_Henry?!_

"Killian?" he asked excitedly

"Henry? You're here as well as your mother?" Killian replied

"Yeah, she's at the castle. But, she thinks you've disappeared! I'm so glad we found you before tonight's ball" Henry said as he walked over and hugged Killian

"Mate, if you don't mind me asking but how are you and Emma here? You're not supposed to be affected by any curse. Then again I'm glad I don't have to track you down again" Killian said as he hugged Henry back

"We have no idea what's going on" David told him

"Wait, so this isn't your doing?" he asked Regina as he released Henry

"No Pirate it is not" Regina scolded him

Killian felt a small pair of arms grab him around his left leg

"Daddy I found Killian" Roland beamed up at him "I'm going to make Princess Emma smile again"

Killian chuckled at the little boy

"Yes Roland we found him, you're a hero" Robin praised the little boy "good to see you again mate" he stuck his hand out to shake Killian's

"Yes Robin it's good to see you and Roland again" Killian said as he smiled down at the little boy

Killian turned to David and told him "Dave, I'm sorry I never meant to hurt Emma. I had no idea what had happened when I woke up in the tavern this morning"

The Prince smiled at Killian "I know Pirate, speaking of which" he said as he turned towards the rest of the group "I do believe we need to get this man back to my daughter"

"I agree, come on boys let's get back in the carriage. You too Pirate" Regina agreed

"Wait!" Henry shouted as everyone turned back to look at him

"What's wrong mate?" Killian asked him

"I have a better idea" Henry told them "why don't we surprise my mom, let's not tell her just yet"

They watched Henry walk to the carriage

"Come on, I'll tell you guys in the carriage"

"Okay, Henry and you're sure it'll work" David asked his grandson

"I promise" Henry turned towards Killian "she won't expect it. I promise she'll be over the moon"

"Okay mate, I'd hoped to see your mother straight away but if you think this will work then we'll do it your way" Killian agreed

"So we're surprising Miss Swan?" Regina asked

"Yes. And all of us are going to have to work together to pull it off" Henry told her "You and my grandma will have to work with my mom" he then turned to Robin, David and Killian "and you will have to keep Killian hidden and prepare him"

"Okay" they all said together

"Let's get back to the castle and put this plan into action" David said as they all walked to the carriage.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**(Emma POV)**

Emma smiled as her brother gargled as she walked out behind the divider

"What about this one?" she asked her mother about the red ball gown she was wearing

"Oh Emma" her mother started "that is definitely the one, Killian was right you are absolutely stunning in red"

_Killian… God she missed him so much_

"He would. He once told me that I 'cut quite the figure' in these dresses" Emma smiled at the memory

Her mother walked over and held her hand "Emma we will find him, I promise"

"I don't think Henry will give up either. I'm going to do whatever it takes to get him back" Emma told her mother

"And we will be right behind you" her mother promised

Before Emma could reply Henry burst through the door

"Jeez Kid, slow down you could hurt yourself" Emma scolded her son

"Sorry mom, wow you look great" he told her and then turned to his grandmother "Gramps is looking for you he needs your help with something in the garden"

"He does?" Snow asked her grandson

"Wait, Henry is Regina here too?" Emma asked

"Yeah, she said she'd be up once she got settled" he then turned back towards his grandmother "but you need to go find gramps"

"Okay honey" Snow replied slightly confused

Emma watched her mother walk away before she quizzed her son

"Okay, Henry you fancy telling me what's really going on?" she asked him

"What? Mom there's nothing going on"

"Henry! I know you're lying"

"Okay, okay" Henry took a deep breath before he replied "I guess I'm just a bit nervous about tonight. I've never been to anything like this before, not even a school dance"

Emma knew there was more to it but she decided she would just let this slide until he decided to tell her the truth

"Okay kid, I'm going to get changed then WE are going to go to your room and find you an outfit okay?" she told him

Henry smiled, thankful that she'd believed him

"Thanks mom".

**(Killian POV)**

"Mate are you sure this is going to work?" Killian asked Henry nervously as they pulled into the carriage house "your mother can be quiet the stubborn one"

"Yes Killian it will" he replied getting out the carriage

"Okay we all know the plan?" David asked

They all nodded.

'_This has to work'_ Killian thought to himself

"Stop worrying Pirate, Emma will be fine" Regina told him

"I know your Majesty" Killian confessed

"Okay let's get this plan into action" David announced "Henry go and find your grandmother and tell her to meet us in the garden and keep your mother distracted"

"Okay I'm on it" Henry called back as he ran to the castle

They all watched him enter the castle then moved to the garden patio behind a large hedge so no body, especially Emma could see them

"Mate, are you sure Snow can keep this quiet? Killian asked David

Regina snorted in response

"Yes she will, if it's going to make her daughter happy" David responded after shooting a glare at Regina

"Listen it's going to fine" Regina assured them all

Suddenly, Snow walked out into the garden where the group were hiding

"Oh my" she gasped, in total shock "Killian"

"Hello Mi'lady" Killian replied with a smile

Snow went to reply but David cut in

"Snow, don't scream. Henry got you to come out here so that you can help us surprise Emma later"

"You mean you're not going to tell her?" Snow asked her husband

"No. You and Regina are going to distract Emma and help her get ready, whilst me, Robin, Henry and Roland are going to keep Killian hidden" David replied

Snow turned to Regina and smiled "you're going to help me get Emma ready?"

"Yes, believe it or not Snow" Regina sighed "as I told Charming, dysfunctional as it may be, we are family and it's time to work together"

Snow smiled at her once evil step-mother "I'm glad you've came around"

"So, we're all clear on what we have to do?" David asked the group

"Yes" the group agreed together

"So Killian" Snow turned towards him "Where have you been? We've been worried sick"

"I'm sorry mi'lady, I have no idea. I woke up in the tavern where my first mate, Mr Smee told me that you were here and I thought the only way I'd get here on time was to…" Killian chuckled "hijack the royal carriage"

Snow gasped "you didn't!"

The men burst out laughing

"Oh he did, he stood in the middle of the road and refused to move" Regina confirmed

"I'm sorry your majesty but I had to find a way to get back to my lady" Killian smiled

Snow gave Charming a knowing smile

"Well" Snow started as she turned to Regina "shall we go get my daughter ready for the ball?"

"Lead the way Princess" Regina smiled

Just as the two women were about to walk into the castle Killian shouted "Wait"

"Yes" both women asked

"Regina love, could you do me favour?"

"What is it?" Regina asked

Killian smiled "Could you get me the outfit I wore last time me and Emma and were at the ball?"

Regina smiled and waved her hand

"Done".


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – (Emma POV)**

"You sure this looks okay mom?" Henry asked as he modelled his ball outfit

"Yeah kid you look awesome! Honestly, Henry it's like you were supposed to be in this land" Emma told her son honestly

"Well I am the grandson of Snow White and Prince Charming so I kinda am supposed to be in this land" Henry replied with a smile

"Okay, yeah you have a point" Emma agreed

_Knock knock_

"Come on in" Emma shouted

"Hey honey, Regina and I have-"Snow started before she turned to Henry "Wow, Henry don't you look handsome? Just like you're grandfather" she smiled

"Wow sweetheart you look all grown up" Regina agreed

"Thanks guys" Henry replied, blushing

"Hey, Regina what are you doing up here?" Emma asked

"Well as your mother was trying to say, we've come to help you get dressed" she then turned to Henry "although it looks like one of you is already to go" she smiled

"Yeah we got Henry covered" Emma beamed at her growing son

"Henry, why don't you go and find the boys? They're still in the patio area waiting for you" Snow told her grandson

"Yeah okay" Henry smiled as he walked over to hug Emma "I'll catch you later mom"

"You not too embarrassed to save me a dance right?"

"No mom, the girls will love me if they see me dancing with Princess Emma" Henry joked "of course I'll dance with you"

"What about me?" Regina asked

"Well mom, you're the evil queen, you could ruin my street cred" Henry replied with a smirk

Just as Regina was about to scold Henry, he quickly replied "I'm just joking mom"

Regina smiled "good!"

"Okay smart ass, why don't you go find gramps and you can come up with some more sarcasm together?" Emma asked her son as she ruffled his hair

"Yeah okay bye mom" he said as he hugged Emma again " bye grandma and bye mom" he shouted as he left the room

"Bye Henry" the three women said together

Once Henry left, Regina and Snow decided it was time to get down to business

"Okay Emma take a seat" Snow ordered her daughter "I'm going to do your make-up and Regina will sort your hair"

Emma turned to Regina in shock "really? You really want to help me?"

"Yes, miss Swan" Regina replied "as I've had to point out to your father, we don't know how long we are going to be stuck here again, we could go back to Storybrooke tomorrow or maybe 10 years from now, but no matter what happens and no matter how dysfunctional it may be Emma, we are a family and in this land we need to stick and work together"

Emma smiled at her once rival's confession

"And technically" her mother cut in "Regina's your grandmother"

Emma giggled at her mother

"Well, in that case grandma, you should start calling me Emma not miss Swan"

"Don't call me Grandma, Emma" Regina smiled "I may have started to accept the fact that technically I am your grandmother, and Henry's great-grandmother, but please don't call me that. We can think of something else"

Emma laughed "Okay, I'll get Henry to think of something"

The three women laughed and talked as the got ready for tonight's ball

"Emma, may I ask you a personal question?" Regina asked

Emma gave a confused look to her mother

"Erm, sure Regina go ahead" Emma replied

"How are you really doing? Without the Pirate, I mean" Regina asked sadly

"I hate it" Emma confessed "I miss his smile, his eyes, his obsession with rum, his obliviousness to modern technology, his need to protect me, which just ends up getting the idiot in trouble himself, I miss his wit and sarcasm and I miss how he use to constantly remind me of how dashing he is and how devishingly handsome he is. I just miss him"

Emma could feel the tears pricking at the back, but she decided it would be best to swallow them back. She, after all didn't want to mess up her make up that her mother had spent half an hour doing.

Regina and Snow smiled sadly to each other

"We know how you feel honey" Snow told her daughter honestly "before I found out that your father hadn't married Princess Abigail I felt exactly as you did"

"I felt the same when Daniel died and when Marion came back" Regina smiled sadly

"I'm sorry about that" Emma and Snow said at the same time, both apologising for the pain they'd caused Regina

"I know I forgive both of you" Regina confessed "now Emma, go put on your dress!"

Both women waited patiently as Emma attempted to put on her ball gown

_Damn I hate these corsets!_

"Okay I'm ready" Emma announced as she walked out to show them

"Wow, honey you look absolutely stunning" Snow confessed as she dabbed away her tears

"Emma you look beautiful-" Regina started

"But?" Emma asked

"But if you want, I can get you that other red dress you wore at the last ball?" Regina replied

"You can?"

"Yes, but it's up to you?" Regina told her

"What do you think mom?" Emma asked her mother

Snow smiled at her daughter "I think it's a great idea, if Killian was here I'm sure he would love it"

"Okay" Emma turned back to Regina "I'll wear it, for Killian"

Regina grinned at Emma and waved her hand

"Done"

Emma couldn't help it, as soon as she seen the dress that brought her and her pirate closer than ever, the tears slowly started to flow

"I miss him. Other than Henry and my dad I don't have anyone else to dance with. He's supposed to be here to dance with me"

Regina and Snow both walked over to Emma and held her hand

"Emma, don't give up. You never know what might happen" Regina told her

"She's right Emma, I promised you we were going to find him and we will" Snow promised her again

"And" Regina started "little Roland can't wait to dance with Princess Emma"

Emma smiled at both women

"Well then, let's get this show on the road" Emma told both women as they walked out of her room.

**(Killian POV)**

"Stop checking yourself out Pirate you look fine" David laughed

"I know mate" Killian grinned "but where's Henry, he should have been back ages ago"

As if by magic, Henry came flying through the door

"Here he is" David said as he walked over to his grandson "aren't you a chip off the old Charming block?"

Henry chuckled "thanks gramps!"

"So how's your mother? Your grandmother hasn't let the cat out of the bad has she?" asked David

"No, my mom has no idea" Henry confessed as he turned towards Killian "all I know is my mom is wearing red"

Killian smiled _'damn my lady looks bloody stunning in red'_

"That's bloody brilliant" Killian beamed

"Down Pirate" David said as he gave Killian a stern look

This caused Killian and Robin to burst out laughing

"Sorry mate" Killian apologised

The guys stood and went over the final details of tonight's plan until they were informed that the ladies were ready

"Excuse me your highness" a guard approached David "Princess Snow requested that I tell you that they are awaiting your arrival"

"Thank you" David said as he dismissed the guard, he then turned to Killian "it's show time, you ready Captain?"

"As I'll ever be" Killian replied nervously

"Good luck mate, I'm positive it'll go off without a hitch" Robin said as he shook Killian's hand and walked towards the door with Roland

"Good luck Killian, make Princess Emma smile!" Roland shouted back

Killian smiled at the little boy and thanked both of them

"Don't worry, my mom is going to be happy to see you" Henry said as he hugged Killian "this will work"

"I hope you're right lad"

"Okay Henry let's go" David told his grandson "Killian, I promise it's going to be fine!"

Killian watched as the others walked towards the doors

"Wait!" he shouted

"What?" David asked as he turned around

"There's something I need to ask you… and Henry"

David turned towards his grandson and Henry gave him a knowing smile

"Go ahead Killian" Henry told him as he walked towards Killian

"Well," Killian started nervously "I was wondering if you would be alright with me asking Emma to marry me?"

David and Henry smiled at each other

"Of course you can" Henry told him excitedly "I'm surprised it took you this long"

Killian smiled at the boy "Well mate, your mother's quite the stubborn one"

Henry nodded in agreement as David took a step closer to Killian

"You're not exactly who I would have originally picked out for my daughter, I'll admit it. But, what you've gone through to prove yourself to her and the rest of our family shows that you do in fact, deserve my daughter's hand in marriage" David grinned

"I was hoping you would remember that" Killian beamed as he shook David and Henry's hand

"Now" David announced as he walked towards the castle doors "let's get this carriage rolling boys!"

'_I'm coming for you Swan'_ Killian smiled to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update this! Writers block and personal issues got in the way but here you go! (Obviously this isn't how the mid-season finale went but whatever!)**

**(Emma POV)**

'_Come on Swan, you can do this!'_ Emma chastised herself

Emma stood and watched from the privacy of the upstairs balcony in the castle as the guests gathered around to watch the 'lost princess' make her debut

'_I've lived in Storeybrooke for over three years they know who I am'_

"Your Highness, your parents want to know if you're ready to be announced"

Emma turned and smiled at the castle official "yes, I'm ready"

As the man turned away from her to go make the announcement, Emma looked up and sighed sadly _'where are you Killian? It should be you walking me down here!'_

"Okay Princess" another castle official announced, breaking Emma out of her trance, as he guided her towards the top of the staircase "wait till you hear your name being announced, then walk down towards your parents and Henry"

"Okay, I got it" Emma smiled reassuringly

'_Let's rock and roll Swan!'_

"ATTENTION GUESTS, PLEASE HELP US WELCOME, ON THE BEHALF OF PRINCE CHARMING AND SNOW WHITE, THE PRINCESS THAT SAVED US ALL… PRINCESS EMMA"

'_Really?'_ Emma thought to herself as she walked down the staircase with a grin plastered across her face _'what was with the dramatics?'_

As Emma got closer to her parents, she noticed her mother's eyes filling up. It was then she realised this is something that her parents had been looking forward to before they were forced to give her up

"Emma you look beautiful" her mother beamed at her

"What your mother said" Charming grinned proudly at her

Emma smiled at her parents "thanks, this place looks great"

She turned to smile at her son, to see how he was handling this whole thing

"How you doing Kid?"

"This place is so cool, you have to check all these rooms out tomorrow" Henry beamed "you look really pretty tonight mom"

"Thanks Henry, you look so handsome" Emma smiled at him sadly "your dad and Killian would be so proud of you"

Henry just hugged his mother in response

Regina and Robin strolled over to join the others with Roland in tow as Henry looked up to his mother "so mom, should we learn how to dance like gramps ad grandma?" he beamed

Emma grinned at her son "sure kid, why not huh?"

Snow, Charming, Regina and Robin watched as Emma and Henry danced alongside the other guests

"How's she coping?" Robin asked Snow

Snow turned to acknowledge him and reply "not good at all, I'm just thankful I know he's really alive"

"We're lucky she actually agreed to attend" Regina added on, then turned to Snow "and well done Snow, it appears you've learned how to keep a secret over the last 30 years"

Snow smiled at her step-mother "you're hilarious"

"Tell me something I don't know" Regina smiled back

"Not long now and the only thing Emma will be doing is smiling" David promised

The group watched as Henry and Emma made their way back over to the group

"Well done Emma, you were a natural out there" Robin told her

"Like mother like daughter" David agreed

"Thanks guys" Emma smiled shyly at them both

"Why don't you go get us some drinks" Snow asked as she turned towards David and Robin

"Sure" David agreed and kissed his wife "Henry why don't you come and help me?" David gave his grandson a sly wink

"Sure gramps" Henry smirked and turned towards his mothers "I'll be back in a bit"

"Okay" Emma and Regina replied

"How you doing honey?" Snow asked her daughter, her voice laced with concern

Emma smiled sadly at her mother "fine, I guess. I just wish he was here"

"I know, and we will find as soon as possible" Snow promised her

"But for now" Regina interrupted "Emma you need to relax, I know you're worried and hurt but we will find him. He can't be far, trust me Swan that pirate will find his way back to you" Regina smiled at her

"I hope you're ri-" Emma started

"Excuse me ladies" the stranger started

"Yes, excuse you" Regina cut him off "show some respect when you approach your royal family"

"I apologise your Majesty"

"What can we do for you?" Snow asked quickly before Regina could respond

"Well, I came to ask the stunning Princess Emma to dance" he smiled at Emma

"And you are?" Emma asked him

"Duke Alexander of the Covern Isles, it's a small island just off the coast of Arendelle" he confirmed "Now, are you going to let the most attractive man in this room down or are you going to dance with me?"

Regina scoffed as Snow fought back a laugh

Emma tried to fight back her urge to cringe at what he just said

"I don't know about the 'most handsome' title you've given yourself but I get the feeling that if I don't dance with you you're going to harass me all night" Emma told him

"You'll soon change your mind Swan"

"Don't call me Swan" Emma snapped

"Apologies, your Highness" he said as he took her and dragged her towards the dance floor "come along now let's dance"

"Whatever" Emma replied

"What the hell are you doing?" Regina turned towards Snow "Go bring her back over here, the damn pirate will be making an appearance any minute now"

"And tell her what Regina? Emma you can't dance with the cocky stranger because you're true love is coming soon to surprise you" Snow argued back

"Snow, what happens if he sees her and gets the wrong impression? Imagine what David would think if it was you out dancing with that slime ball"

"Well, he did punch Whale" Snow admitted

"Whale?" Regina asked, confused

"During the first curse we were erm"- Snow started "together"

"You slept with Frankenstein?!"

Snow just blushed in response

"That's not the point" Regina told her "the point is, we want Henry's plan to work out, especially Henry"

"He just wants everyone to be happy" Snow agreed "Regina everything will work out, we just have to have hope"

"Oh God this again" Regina said as she rolled her eyes

Before Snow could respond Charming, Henry, Robin and Rowland joined them again

"Who the hell is that dancing with my daughter?" Charming asked

"Told you" Regina responded, looking at Snow from the corner of her eye

"It's okay Charming" Snow said trying to calm her husband down "he just came over to ask her to dance"

"But, but, but" Charming started

"But nothing" Snow told him and turned to Henry "as much as I love my daughter, we all know how stubborn she is, and once Killian walks into this room she will be so happy. I promise"

The group laughed and Henry replied "I know, I just hope Killian, makes it quick"

"Henry" Regina interjected "this plan will work and if that idiot" she said as she pointed towards Emma and her dance partner "steps in our way I will crush him like a bug"

Henry chuckled "you would do that?"

"If it keeps a smile on your face" Regina smiled at him

"Okay, well while we were getting some drinks, Robin spoke to Killian" David started

"He said to give him 10 minutes and then it's show time" Robin finished

Regina, Snow and Henry smiled

"Well until then I suppose we should just watch Emma dance with the big headed ass" Regina grunted

"So, Emma" the Duke started "how about we take a walk after this dance is over"

"After this dance is over I'm going to go back over to my family and hanging out with my son" Emma replied

"Oh but Emma" he said as he spun her around "I'm sure they would understand you going for one walk with such a handsome fellow"

Emma took herself out of his hold "or maybe I just don't want to go for a walk, ever think of that?"

"How could you possibly think that? I'm the best looking thing you will ever see Princess"

Emma rolled her eyes _'who does this guy think he is?'_

"Are you kidding me right now buddy?" Emma could feel her anger boiling up "I think you need to pull your head from your ass and come into the real world. There is no way I would go anywhere with you"

"Emma" he said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him "I bet that after one kiss your world will be turned upside down"

Emma took a step back "if you touch me I will punch you in the face"

"Charming" Snow started "by the looks of things I think Killian's 10 minutes are up"

"Thank God" Regina interrupted "if Henry gets any jumpier he's going to give the whole thing away"

"Hey" Henry exclaimed "I'm just excited, I can't wait to see her face"

The group laughed at his excitement

"Okay, I think it's time" Charming decided "Robin go give Killian the nod, let's get this show on the road"

"On it" Robin replied as he walked towards where Killian could see him

"Okay Charming you're up" Regina told him

"You can do it Gramps" Henry encouraged him

Snow grabbed his hand "It's time"

Charming walked towards his guests

"Ladies and Gentlemen" David boomed "Thank you for joining us at the first ball back in the Enchanted Forest"…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Emma POV**

"Myself and my family" Charming said as he pointed towards Snow and smiled towards Emma "are grateful for your presence and, even though I know how confused and possibly worried about what is going to happen with us now that we're back here but tonight we're celebrating… and to celebrate my wife and I have decided that we should have a special dance between yourself and your true love"

The crowd erupted with applause and Emma noticed how many people watched her father in awe. But there was still a hint of sadness that washed over her_, 'I can't do this without Killian'._

Emma walked over to her mother and Regina

"Hey honey, you okay?" her mother asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" Emma told her, fighting back her tears

"Emma" Regina said as she grabbed her arm, as her and Robin walked towards the dancefloor "as the twisted little imp once told me, fate has a funny way of working it's self out"

"Thanks Regina" Emma smiled

"Mom, I'm going to go dance with Lily"

Emma turned and looked at her son in shock "What? Who?"

"It's okay mom, she's just a friend" Henry giggled

"Yeah that's good kid, just keep that in mind" Emma smiled at him as he walked towards his new 'friend'

"Hey Emma, you doing okay?" her dad asked

"Yeah dad I'm fine"

"You sure? I can dance with you if you like" he gave her an amused smile

"Come on dad don't be ridiculous" she argued

Snow chuckled at her husband and daughter "come on Charming, stop embarrassing her"

"Yeah dad" Emma grinned

"Hey, I'm allowed to worry about you" David argued

"I know, but honestly it's okay. Go dance with mom, I'm going to get a drink" Emma told him

"Okay we'll be back soon" he told her

"Emma, we're so proud of you and we know that you are strong enough to make it through this" her mother told her and squeezed her hand

"Guys, please go dance" Emma told her parents as she ushered them onto the dance floor

"Okay" they both smiled at her as they walked towards the dancefloor

'_Jeez, what is with them tonight?'_

Emma watched her family and the rest of their guests dance with their loved ones. Just watching them brought back the memories of when she danced with Killian at her father and Abigail's engagement party, Emma laughed sadly at the memory.

'_Killian where are you?'_

"So princess, you going to come and dance with your true love?" Duke Alexander asked her

"Sure but he's not here" Emma bit back

"Actually sweetheart he's right here" he said as he grabbed her hand and forced her to look at him

"I thought I told you to stay away and if you touched me again I would punch you in the face" Emma argued

"But darling, we both know that a lady as pretty as you should be glued to a stunning man like me" he told her

Emma rolled her eyes

**(Killian POV)**

'_Who the bloody hell is that?'_

Killian watched as the stranger tried to get his Swan to dance with him. He could see that she becoming annoyed with the gutter rat and so was Killian

'_Where the hell is Dave?'_

Killian watched as the gutter rat started to become a bit forceful with Emma

'_Oh I don't think so mate, it's show time Jones… time to be the hero'_

Killian strutted towards Emma, no one messes with Emma Swan

'_Except me'_

"Let's be having you Swan"

**(Emma POV)**

"Get your hands off me and leave me alone" she barked

"Princess I know you want to dance with me" he said as he grabbed her arm tighter

Emma managed to release her arm from his grip before she replied

"Actually I'd rather slay another dragon than have to dance with you again. Stay away from me and my family do you understand?" she shouted as the took a step back from him

"But your highness-" he started

"I believe the lady Swan told you bugger off" the voice behind her barked "plus I do believe this beautiful lady is already taken"

Emma froze. She could recognise that voice anywhere

She turned to see those crystal blue eyes staring at her, the same eyes she thought she'd never see again

He was here. He was alive and he was here

She could feel the tears streaming down her face and hear the hitches in her breath

"Killian?"

**A/N: this chapter isn't as good, apologies :(**


End file.
